Question: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{7}{5} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{1 \times 5}{3 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{5 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{5}{15}} + {\dfrac{21}{15}} $ $ = \dfrac{{5} + {21}}{15} $ $ = \dfrac{26}{15}$